Current computers, such as laptops, desktop computers, as well as smart phones and tablet computers, do not have the capability to easily include persons other than the primary user on a call if the others are located in different positions in the room, even if the device includes directional microphones or microphone arrays. Simple amplification of all sound sources in a room typically produces a large amount of undesirable background noise. Individuals, who wish to participate in a telephone or video-telephony call, are typically required to physically move and sit near the microphone or in front of the camera. Consequently, persons who may be seated or comfortably resting, but wish to say a few words on a call are either obligated to move closer to the microphone and/or camera or will not be clearly heard or seen.
While beamforming techniques using microphone arrays are known, such as high noise-suppression techniques, and are able to reduce distracting ambient noise and bit rate requirements during voice calls, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) or otherwise, these techniques rely generally on beam steering algorithms which attempt to identify a single talker based on several temporal-, spatial-, frequency-, and amplitude-based cues, which cause attenuation during fast switches between talkers and prevent multiple talker scenarios such as the one described. Additionally, under poor signal to noise ratio (SNR) conditions, the direction of arrival identification task becomes difficult causing voice muffling, background noise modulation and other artifacts. Moreover, with devices that are mobile, such as a computer tablet or smart phone, the device is likely to be moved during the conversation rendering the direction of arrival identification task even more difficult.
It would therefore be beneficial to develop a system whereby a user can easily include others who are in the room in the telephone or video telephony conversation (or other such applications) with minimal effort.